


Saviour

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Trent Seven One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Saviour

Your hand hurt from where you slapped him and your eyes were blurred and stung with tears, but your feet kept moving. There was only one place you wanted to be right now. As soon as you reached the ever familiar door you pushed the doorbell.

“Please guys. Open up,” you called out, your voice raw from crying.

You saw the light turn on and the door slowly opened.

“This had better be…,” groaned Trent as he opened the door, stopping when he saw you.

Without a word he stepped back and opened the door further so you could come in. As you walked passed him he noticed how red your eyes were.

“What happened?” he asked, as he shut the door behind you.

“He was… he was cheating,” you sighed, your voice cracking slightly. “I got home and… and found them.”

“Well you’re not going back there. You can stay with us,” he said. “The lads won’t mind.”

“I couldn’t…”

“Yes you could, and you will. No arguing,” he said, wrapping his arms round you in a hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trent, Tyler and Pete had gone with you the next day to pack your stuff from your apartment. They had insisted on going with you in case your now-ex was there… Thankfully he wasn’t, but having the three guys there meant you were packed and ready to leave quickly. You had just put one of the last boxes in the back of Trent’s car when you heard another car pull up.

“{Y/N}?” you heard your ex call out as he got out of his car.

“Fuck,” you muttered, hoping one of the guys would hurry up and come out.

“What are you doing?” he said walking over to you.

“Leaving.”

“What? Why?” he asked, reaching out to touch your arm.

“I told you I was done and I meant it.”

“We got a problem?” asked Tyler as he, Trent and Pete came out with the last three boxes.

“Should’ve known she’d run to you three,” your ex sneered. “Well how about you piss off so I can talk some sense into my girlfriend?”

“Ex,” you said glaring.

“Babe,” he said, resting his hand on your arm.

Trent quickly ripped his arm off you and gently pushed you behind him.

“You don’t get to touch her! Not anymore. Not after what you did,” Trent seethed.

“Oh so you’re the one she’s fucking now, huh?” smirked your ex.

“I’m not the one who cheated. Trent is my friend, something you know nothing about you low life piece of scum!” you yelled, pushing round Trent and kicking your ex in the balls. “Good luck doing anything with that whore of yours now!”

You spun on your heels and got into Trent’s car. Pete and Tyler looked rather impressed as they went and got in Pete’s car.

“Never come near her again,” warned Trent. “Or a kick in your tiny pencil dick will be the last of your worries.”

Trent turned and smiled at you as he made his way to the car.

“Ready?” he asked, getting in.

“Let’s go.” you smiled.

Trent started the car and pulled away from your apartment, Pete and Tyler following behind, leaving your ex still curled up on the ground. You didn’t look back. Your life was moving forward, with the help of Trent… and the lads.


End file.
